Heart Of A Snake
by Slytherin0princess
Summary: Hermione fell In love with him. But can the relationship last all year? DRAMIONE FIC. PLEASE R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1: How did this Happen?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

CHAPTER 1: How did this happen?

Draco was thinking about what had happened on the train. He smiled slightly, unlike his usual Malfoy smirk this smile showed actual human emotion. And a happy emotion at that. He could not believe what Granger had done.

(flashback)

Hermione was sitting alone in the only booth left, and Draco had nowhere else to sit so he opened the door, and slid into the seat across from Hermione. He could tell that she had been crying. He didn't want to ask but he did any way since he is a Slytherin and a Malfoy at that he asked "Granger" he paused as she picked up her head and looked at him "Why were you crying?" he asked with no emotion on his face but his eyes looked concerned. She smiled as she looked into his gray eyes then leaped into his arms. Draco was surprised but didn't push her away or pull out. He lifted her head that was buried in his chest. Hermione was glad that she leapt at him. When he lifted her head to look into her eyes. They were both shocked at what they had seen in each other's eyes at that moment…

(current) Hermione's POV

Hermione was walking through the hallway to her private room she got when she was named head girl. A huge smile plagued her face. "I can't believe it." she whispered to herself as she opened the door to her room. She locked the door and ran to the trunk at the foot of her bed. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and she wrote a note to Malfoy.

 _Malfoy,_

 _That…Thing that happened in the train booth,_

 _was interesting don't you think._

 _I liked it and I could tell you did to_

 _I was wondering if we could meet sometime._

 _Love,_ _sincerely,_

 _Hermione._

She sent the letter with her personal owl she got over the summer. "Here you go Keake" said Hermione in her usual sweet voice. The owl flew away to deliver the letter to Malfoy.

Author's notes: That is the end of chapter one. *claps* PLEASE R&R! PLEASE! I need to edit the story based on the reviews so the faster you review the faster chapters come out so YEAH.


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.****walks to a corner and cries****

WARNING CHEESY ROMACE

Chapter 2: The meeting.

Draco had been sitting in his new room that mind you is right across the hall from Hermione's room. When Keake flew through his window with a letter for him. He wondered why Keake was delivering him a letter. As Draco read the letter then got up opened his door and walked across the hall to Hermione's room.

Hermione's POV

She jumped as she heard the knock on her door. She got up and walked towards the door slowly. She opened it a little so just her head was out. He looked at Hermione and smiled. She smiled back at him and opened the door fully. "You came" she said as he walked through the door. She bit down on her lip as she closed the door.

Draco's POV

He laughed to himself as he watched her bite down on her lip as she closed the door. "I would've been an idiot not to have come" he said as he moved towards her. Hermione smiled "A very big idiot" She said as she moved towards him. He stared deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They were now inches apart. Draco leaned forwards and kissed her. He pulled her even closer. She pulled away slowly looked into his amazing stormy grey eyes, and said "That was the best second kiss I could have imagined" she smiled at him. He laughed and said "Well here's" he paused for a more dramatic moment. "the best third kiss you've ever dreamed of."

Hermione's POV

She was so happy when he said that. So happy that when he leaned in to kiss her she jumped into his arms and kissed him. He seemed to be in shock for a second then pushed her against the door. She was so glad he had kissed her on the train. None of this happiness would be at all possible if he hadn't. She smiled just thinking about it. Draco pushed harder and kissed her hardly but at the same time softly. She was so happy that she pulled him even closer. There was no longer any space between them. She wasn't surprised when he moved his hands from her sides to her hips. She then moved her hands from around his neck to under his shirt.

Draco's POV

He was kind of shocked when Hermione pulled him closer and moved her hands under his shirt but he was happy at the same time. He pulled away even slower than she did the last time. He smiled at her picked her up and held her. She started to giggle like Ginny would. Draco set her down and was now just staring deeply into her deep brown eyes. He wasn't surprised much when she said exactly what was happening. "You're leaving now aren't you?" She stared deeply into his storm grey eyes that by now she had deeply fell in love with. You could see it in her eyes. "Good night Hermione" he said as he leaned down and kissed her. "Good Night" she paused "Draco" She reached up and touched his cheek.

Author's Notes: Ok, I admit the relationship is a bit far fetched but don't judge (or go a head and judge I honestly don't care)R&R...PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 3: Awkward

Hermione's POV

Hermione had been walking through the packed halls headed to potions class. She smiled remembering that Draco is in that same class. She passed Ginny in the hall with a huge smile on her face that looked incredibly suspicious. Ginny stopped turned and grabbed Hermione. Hermione was scared for a moment the smile disappearing. "What's making you so happy today Hermione?" Ginny asked her not letting go of her arm until she finished speaking. "Nothing" she said looking like the guiltiest thing in the world. Ginny looked at Hermione with an all-knowing look and walked away. Hermione hated lying to Ginny her best friend, but she knew she'd to.

Draco's POV

Draco watched as Hermione entered the potions class and took her seat witch happened to be right across from him. He smiled at her as she walked towards him. There was a deep pink blush burning on her cheeks. He laughed in his head. She really did like him and he liked her too. He had liked her ever since well the first time they met. He took out a piece of parchment and a quill and started taking notes that were clean and perfect as always. He had been head boy and Hermione head girl. They were both in the advanced classes. They saw each other almost everywhere. He took notice that whenever she looked at him she would have blushed deeply. He liked the fact that she couldn't look at him in public without smiling and blushing. He smirked and past her a note.

Hermione's POV

Draco past her a note from behind. She took it unfolded it and read it.

 _Hermione,_

 _Want to come over and "study" tonight at 8?_

 _Draco_

Hermione blushed turned and nodded her head to say yes. He saw and winked at her. He could tell that sent a chill through her entire body. She closed her eyes and turned back around.

Author's NOTE: R&R I need to edit so please R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Studing

I OWN NOTHING

Chapter 4: "Studying"

Hermione's POV

Hermione was a little bit shocked when she got that note, but she was happy. Ginny walked by with a look on her face she grabbed Hermione's arm and asked "You coming to dinner with us?" Hermione only nodded and walked to the great hall with Ginny where they sat with Harry and Ron. "Hermione, didn't seen you down here yesterday." said Ron with a questioning look on his face. Hermione gave Ron an infuriated look. Harry interjected himself so there wouldn't be a fight. "Ron, stop trying to question Hermione." Harry said calmly but obviously curious as to why Hermione wasn't at dinner yesterday. Hermione carefully looked at the Slytherin table and saw Draco sitting with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. Hermione watched as Pansy tried to put her arms around Draco. But Draco kept grabbing her arms and stopping her. Hermione smiled slightly. Ginny looked at Hermione and narrowed her eyes ever so slightly that it was barely noticeable. Hermione looked her watch and saw it was 7:50. She saw as Draco got up and walked out of the great hall. Hermione told he friends that she had to go study. Then walked out of the great hall and she quickly went up to Draco's room.

Draco's POV

He had left the great hall and ran up to his room. He waited for Hermione to knock. When she finally did he got up and opened the door. She smiled at him and walked into the room. She bit down on her lip. Draco smiled at her. "Good to see you again Granger" he said with a smirk on his face that made her blush. "I figured we could start with advanced chemistry." She said with a huge smile on her beautiful face. He laughed and said "funny muggle joke." She glared at him. Then pulled him close. She smiled. He leaned down and kissed her.

Author's notes: So very sorry for the short chapter please R&R so I know what to do better


End file.
